The present invention relates to paper processing tools often used in an office environment for trimming and punching paper or other sheet material. Such paper processing tools known in the prior art are either compact with very little mechanical advantage or alternately are provided with undesirable bulk and/or complexity in order to obtain a greater mechanical advantage, which makes the working operation easier for the user, but increases the amount of desktop/storage space needed and/or increases the number of parts along with manufacturing and assembly costs.